Halloween: HanaGumi Style
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: Three Halloween-phobic witches roam the streets one Halloween night to see if they're missing anything. What's this? They beat someone up? Sounds like fun right? Team Flower Happy early Halloween!


**Hello! This is my first Shaman King fanfiction in a while, so bear with me with my irrelevant facts and such. This chapter centers around Hana Gumi, AKA Team Flower; the group of girl****s who served Hao. They're so awesome and defiantly need more stories written about them! Please enjoy and review as well (:**

_**Mari, Macchi and Kanna are property of Hiroyuki Takei and he is a genius for creating them. **_

**Halloween: Hana-Gumi Style**

_.Purple. Chocolate. Stars. _

They were witches to everyone around them growing up. They have never known the feeling of acceptance, except when they're together.

Three girls sat together in a nearly empty café, all spacing out and stirring their quickly cooling drinks occasionally.

Black and orange décor surrounded them, radiating of a warm and inviting atmosphere. Out on the streets children roamed receiving candy and toys for the holiday. Then they all spotted her simultaneously. The little girl dressed as a witch.

It's not like she stood out from the crowd or anything. They had seen at least 20 mini witches just getting to the café, awaiting orders from Hao. But something about the broom stick, and blue hair in high pigtails shook them, reminding them about the past, and the lack of happy memories.

This day had always triggered depressing thoughts for them, and the little happy witches around them never made anything even better. Before this, they'd always find somewhere quiet and dark to just simply wait the entire night out, but this year, Matilda Matisse made the ever bold remark to go out this Halloween since the work of causing chaos seemed to be lessening.

But just as Marion predicted, regular humans didn't do much and it was quite a bore, just sitting around.

"Mari's bored…" the blonde muttered, grasping Chuck lightly in her lap.

Kanna exhaled a puff of smoke, "I agree. Macchi, your idea is shit."

The orange haired girl gulped her drink down and slammed it onto the table, "I know that. But it's not like we can go back now!"

Her teammates were silenced by her and the sudden raise of volume. She calmed herself and exhaled, "Let's just…look around town?"

The three girls paced through the clubbing district of Tokyo where playboy bunnies and sexy cat girls wandered, either alone or under the arm of a rich looking playboy who found them attractive enough to grace them with a one night stand.

The trio felt quite out of place with their regular shaman clothes, but received interested looks and even a few cat calls every couple of blocks.

It was approximately midnight and they couldn't tell if the streets had gotten emptier or even more crowded. There were less of wandering sluts, and more wandering pedos, and creeps.

They were suddenly stopped by a group of three males, older and looking far more drunk than they did. They all wore disgusting smirks on their faces as they drank in the view of their bodies.

"You three look quite lonely. How about we go do something fun?" One of them asked, attempting to feign innocence, but horribly failing.

"I love your costumes, but I bet I'd love you more without it," the second commented with a perverted air, sending a suggestive (and quite disturbing) glance at Kanna's revealed midriff.

"Trick or treat?~ Hopefully it'll be treat since all three of you are looking rather delicious tonight." Commented the third, who leaned forward smirking at Marion's expressionless face.

There was a silence and the three girls gave a look mixed between confusion and anger. Then, finally realizing the situation they were in, the glanced at each other and confirmed their strategy.

"What do you think Kanna?" Macchi asked in a teasing tone to the taller girl.

Kanna put her hands on her hips and looked at the man across from her with disgust, "I think I know my answer. What about you Mari?"

Marion who was silent for the majority of the event, suddenly glared dangerously at the man leaning towards her. From behind her back, she pulled out Chucky who drew his revolver. She released furyoku into the doll and let him run wild.

"Trick."

--

Dusting her hands against her black overall pants, Macchi sighed contently and smiled at her two teammates, "Halloween isn't so bad after all now is it?"

Kanna agreed and even Marion had a small smile on her face.

In an ally way a few metres behind them, three men lie motionless and bloodied, nearly unconscious when a black cat approached them.

Now you know to never mess with witches, especially if they're Hana-Gumi.

-

**Happy Halloween! Review and I'll give you candy :D **


End file.
